


The consequences of falling down

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling down can be such fun. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consequences of falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=adama_roslin)[**adama_roslin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=adama_roslin) MOL and the prompt was ice. It's set on Happy!Earth where no one dies and they get their cabin. Honest opinions are always loved.

The air was crisp and clear, leaves snapping under foot from the freezing temperatures but this didn’t deter the couple walking hand in gloved hand through the woods. They were bundled up in thick jackets and scarves and gloves and too used to the constant temperature of an artificial environment to complain.

Like the couple in love they were, they didn’t need to talk, simply enjoying the chance to be together without the cares of a fleet and their remnant of humanity on their shoulders. Until that is, Laura Roslin slipped on a patch of ice and Bill Adama didn’t manage to catch her in time.

She landed with thump and a crack as the ice gave way beneath her. “Frak!”

“Are you alright?” He reached out a hand to help her up.

She stood and tentatively moved. “I think so.” She winced slightly as she stretched. “Just jarred myself.”

“C’mon, let’s get back. Think I’m getting frostbite.”

She laughed softly at his attempt to give her an out and didn’t protest when his arm wrapped around her waist. She snuggled into his side and they carefully made their way back to their cabin.

***

They stomped the frost off their boots as they stepped inside and began removing the various layers that had kept the cold out. Bill noticed she was moving carefully and helped her slip her jacket off. She turned to face him, pressed a brief kiss against his cheek in thanks and began to return the favour. He gently pushed her hands away, “Why don’t you go for a hot bath? It’ll loosen you up and you don’t want to stay cold.”

“Bill,” she scolded lightly. “I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, I just don’t want you cold hands on me later.” He leered down at her and she lightly hit him in the stomach.

“Is that all you think about?”

“Of course. Now go.” He slapped her ass lightly and she stuck her tongue out as she moved towards the bathroom. He smirked back at her.

***

When Laura came out the bathroom, moving more easily now, she noticed Bill had changed into the soft pants and tank that he slept in. She raised an eyebrow. “Bit early in the day.”

“Not for what I’ve got planned.” He smirked, moved towards her and undid the knot holding her robe shut. He gave an appreciative grin at her bare body before pushing it off her shoulders. “Lie on the bed and I’ll give you a massage.”

She sighed in anticipation as she lay on her front, head to the side, and watched him pick her robe up off the floor. She rolled her eyes as he folded it carefully over the back of the chair.

He ignored her as he always did when it came to his engrained habits and picked up her bottle of body lotion.

The bed shifted under his weight as he straddled her legs and settled himself on his heels. He squirted a little lotion on his hands, letting it sit for a moment, warming to body temperature. He gathered a foot in his hands and spread the lotion about, sweeping upwards to her ankle to remove the excess.

His thumbs pressed into her arch, fingers supporting and caressing the rest of her foot and she groaned as he left no area on her foot untouched, the lotion allowing him to slide effortlessly over her skin. He moved up to her ankle, no thumbs but fingers still caressing.

He paused and she heard the bottle being opened again and gasped as he applied the lotion directly to her calf, the coolness of it quickly fading as he used both hands to massage it into her skin. He continued up her leg, easing her muscles and warming her skin as he went and only pausing to warm the lotion in his hands.

As he neared the tops of her thigh, her contented ‘hmms’ increased in volume and she gave a quick sound of discontent when he removed his hands which changed to a sigh as he picked up her other foot. He began anew, paying the same amount of attention to this leg that he had the other.

By the time he reached the top of this thigh, she had switched to moans of enjoyment and as he moved up her body to sit just below her ass, she could feel the beginnings of his erection. She shifted backwards into him and he chuckled. “You know damn fine what hearing you does to me.” She giggled into her pillow and was rewarded with another quick slap to her ass. He ignored her increased giggles, merely telling her to “Lie still,” before squeezing the lotion directly onto her back.

He began at the small of her back, spreading the lotion, fingers pressing into her skin, easing the residual pain away and tracing patterns onto her soft skin. Her groans increased and her back began to arch as he continued his ministrations, moving ever upwards to caress first her shoulder blades and then her shoulders and the base of her neck. He leaned forward, chest pressing against her newly relaxed back and asked in her ear, “Feeling better?”

She groaned again, louder this time as her relaxed body under his began to tense again. “Gods yes!” Her voice was higher with arousal and he smiled against her, pressing his now harder erection against her. She started to move under him but he pushed down on her shoulders.

“I’m not finished yet.”

She let out a sigh that could have been pleasure or annoyance but again he ignored it. He sat back, placing a dollop of lotion on each ass cheek and rubbing it in, a hand on each cheek. She groaned again as he began to kneed and caress her soft flesh and her back arched, pushing her ass further into his hands.

He smirked and moved down her legs which immediately spread as far as they could while still trapped between his. She arched further, her cheeks separating slightly and allowing him to clearly see her arousal. He pushed her further open with his hands and gently blew, causing her to gasp.

He wiped the excess lotion from his hands on her side and gently traced around her open labia with one finger. She hissed his name as he repeated the motion but moved no further inwards and continued teasing. He moved his finger away, hands moving to her hips and gently pulling them upwards in encouragement.

She scrambled onto her hands and knees and he laughed at her enthusiasm. His laughter was cut short however when she pushed backwards and connected with his erection, warmth and arousal soaking through his pants. She twisted her hips and it was his turn to groan as a bolt of arousal raced through him.

He pulled his pants down, carefully over his cock and hurriedly down to his knees. He braced himself on her hips and thrust forwards, sliding easily into her warmth though her wet arousal. They both grunted when he could go no further and his balls nestled against her curls.

She pushed back against him and he needed no further encouragement as he withdrew and thrust back inside her, slowly this time and deliberately teasing her again. She ground her hips against him and he increased the speed of his rhythm, self control not that strong. As his speed increased, she kept pushing back on him, driving him deeper and as her breathing quickened, her elbows buckled and she fell onto her forearms, head touching the bed and body sloping down towards the bed.

He groaned at the new angle and his self control slipped further, pace increasing again. He heard her gasp and her walls tightened around him erratically. Her body stopped pushing against his and he had to bite his lip as she cried his name, willing himself not to get lost in her orgasm.

Her body started to go limp and he slipped his arms from her hips to around her waist and pulled her up, falling back onto his heels as he did so. She leaned against his chest, sitting astride his thighs with him still hard inside her and raised one arm, twisting it so she could hold onto his neck.

He began to thrust again, gently because of the new position. She twisted her hips against him and his breathing began to shorten, his movements becoming erratic. He moved an arm from around her waist, slipping between her legs and fingering her clit. Her other arm joined his, briefly pushing down, increasing the pressure on her clit before moving past and cupping his balls. His head fell onto her neck, mouth kissing her skin and panting. Her fingers gently squeezed him and his whole body jerked as he came with a yell. His fingers crushed against her clit and his teeth scraped her skin and she tensed around him again as a smaller orgasm swept over her at the new sensations. This prolonged his orgasm and he bit down harder on her neck.

Gradually the both came down from their high, slumping forwards as they relaxed. He slipped out of her as he rolled onto his side in order not to crush her and they both lay still, trying to recover their breath. He kicked his pants off and pulled his tank over his head, too tired to do much more than leave them lying on the end of the bed.They manoeuvred themselves under the covers before the air cooled their bodies and they moved closer together, spooning as his arm went around her waist. Her hands covered his and she sighed. “I should fall more often if this is what happens.”

“Don’t even think about it,” he growled in her ear and she started giggling weakly.

He smiled and kissed her neck, amused as always by her giggling. He closed his eyes and he felt her laughter subsiding as they both drifted off into a contented sleep.


End file.
